The present invention relates to a battery chamber that is capable of loading different kinds of batteries.
Usually, an electronic device driven by a battery has a battery chamber to load the battery.
And generally, a usable battery for one electronic device is limited to one kind, therefore an internal shape of the battery chamber that the electronic device has is designed corresponding to an external shape of a battery that is loaded to the electronic device.
Accordingly, conventionally, if batteries have the same output voltage but the internal shape of the battery chamber of the electronic device and external shapes of the batteries are slightly different, the batteries are not usable for the electronic device.
Japanese patent application publication number 2002-373632 discloses a battery chamber that makes it possible to load batteries having slightly different sizes and shapes and achieve a stable electrical contact.
Japanese patent application publication number 2002-373632 discloses that two kinds of batteries, each of which has slightly different length (height) in an insertion direction of a battery chamber and a slightly different external shape of a side part, are loadable in the battery chamber.
In Japanese patent application publication number 2002-373632, in accordance with a difference of the external shape of the side part of each of the batteries (based on whether each of the batteries has an uneven part on the side part or not), batteries having different lengths in the insertion direction (batteries having different heights) are accepted by moving an electrical terminal provided in the battery chamber in the insertion direction.
However, as described above, in Japanese patent application publication number 2002-373632, in accordance with the difference of the external shape of the side part of each of the batteries, the electrical terminal provided in the battery chamber is moved in the insertion direction, and therefore if a battery has no difference in the external shape of the side part (if there is no uneven part on the side part of the battery), the battery is not acceptable.